All I Need
by Tanuki-Mara
Summary: Sasuke doesn't need his family. All he needs is Naruto. NaruSasu, yaoi, lemon.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

**All I Need**

Sasuke Uchiha hated his father.

Sasuke glared at the wall to his room as he pressed the pillow against his head. Why did he have to take a sudden interest in him? Why did he have to become a part of his life? Why? Why couldn't he just leave Sasuke to his own devices?

Instead, he began to ride Sasuke about his grades, which were great, but not perfect. He began to complain about the time he spent on his own in the old barn. Sasuke had finally snapped and hissed that Fugaku never cared about him the first seventeen years of his life, why should he care now? He had Itachi, the successor, the perfect son. Sasuke was the spare.

Fugaku had been stunned and Sasuke had stalked up to his room. Hours later, he still refused to go down for dinner. He was staying there all night. He wasn't going out until the house was empty.

Sasuke was fucking sick of it. He had the top grades at the small school he attended, the one all the children from farms in the district went to. He was extremely attractive, extremely smart and extremely independent. He didn't need his parents to hover over him.

A soft _pink _on the window made Sasuke blinked. He waited patiently and smirked when he heard it again. Tossing the pillow across the room he rushed to the window, throwing it open.

The next rock hit him in the head.

"Fuck!" Sasuke hissed. "You dobe!"

"Shit! Sorry, babe!"

Sasuke scowled down at the moron who was standing beside the large house. Blond hair glittered in the moonlight and danced over tan skin. The tall youth waved to him, and Sasuke couldn't stop the small smile from curving onto his face. Naruto grinned up at him before running up to the side of the house. He grabbed a hold of the wooden trellis, climbing easily and squashing several flowers.

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered as Naruto reached his window. He reached out and ran a hand through Naruto's hair as the blond grinned at him. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, what am I doing here?" Naruto chuckled as he leant up to press a soft kiss to Sasuke's lips. "I'm here to see you!"

Sasuke caught Naruto's lips with his own, kissing him deeply. Naruto. His Naruto. He didn't need his parents, he didn't need his brother. He only needed his Naruto. He had met the other boy when his family purchased the farm next door, and had grown rather close to the older child. There was only a single year difference between them, which meant almost nothing out on the farms. Naruto had been his best friend, and when Sasuke turned fifteen he realized his feelings for Naruto went beyond friendship. When Sasuke turned sixteen he discovered Naruto shared his feelings. Things evolved from there.

They always met in the old barn on the edge of the Uchiha property. It was _their _place. They turned the hayloft into a bed, set up a tyre swing and Naruto cleared out the old outhouse because Sasuke refused to go in there until all the spiders were gone.

It was perfect. Lacking in indoor plumbing, but perfect.

Naruto bit Sasuke's lip softly, drawing him back to the present.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked in between nips to Sasuke's throat. "Come on, let's go to the Barn."

"No," Sasuke mumbled as he stroked Naruto's hair. "Can't. Parents will see me."

"So?" Naruto licked a line back up to Sasuke's chin, eyes sparkling mischievously. "I'll make it worth your while..."

Sasuke shivered agreeably at that, and closed his eyes as Naruto claimed his lips again. They kissed languidly, taking time to explore each other's mouths.

"Mmm..." Naruto pulled away with a smile. "Is that a yes?"

"Hey! What the hell is going on up there!"

Naruto's eyes widened and he turned his head quickly. Sasuke stared down past him, and down at the ground below.

Fugaku Uchiha was glaring up at them, eyes crackling with rage. Sasuke's breath was coming in quick pants as he waited to see what his father would do.

"You bastard! Get your hands off of my son!"

Naruto cursed as he began to climb down the trellis. Fugaku continued to shout at him, but Sasuke could only hear one thing.

"Mikoto! Get my _shotgun!_"

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, but the blond had already heard it. He scrambled faster as Fugaku vanished inside the house. "RUN! Naruto, _run_!"

Naruto ran.

He rushed out to the fence that surrounded the house and yard, and scrambled over it. Sasuke rushed out of his room and down the stairs of the huge house, past his shouting mother and cackling brother, and into the yard where Fugaku was, shotgun hefted and aimed at Naruto.

"Stop it!" Sasuke shouted as he tugged on Fugaku's arm. "Father, stop it!"

"You dare lay your hand on my son!" Fugaku roared into the night. "I'll castrate you!"

"Dad, stop it!"

"You son of a bitch! My son! My baby boy!"

"_Stop it, Daddy!_"

Fugaku stopped. He stared down at Sasuke in shock, which was unsurprising. Sasuke hadn't called him Daddy since he was five.

"Stop it," Sasuke hissed. "Stop trying to shoot the man I love!"

Fugaku's eyes widened and he looked out into the night where Naruto had vanished. He scowled back down at Sasuke, lowering his gun.

"I don't care if you love him," Fugaku grunted as he shook of Sasuke's hand and began to stomp back inside. "Get inside. You're not leaving the house, except for school."

Sasuke stared after his father for a moment before glaring at his back.

Sasuke hated his father.

--

Fugaku Uchiha hated his best friend.

He was acting so casual, laughing as he leant over the bar, and slapping the wood to show how hysterical he found the whole thing. Fugaku was tempted to hit him over the head with his beer bottle, but that would just be a waste.

"Are you quite done?" he grunted.

Minato Namikaze straightened, wiping his eyes. "Oh wow," he chuckled. "Oh, Fu, come on! How is that not hilarious?"

"Your evil son corrupting my innocent child is not hilarious," Fugaku snarled. "He's defiling him!"

"You're a moron," Minato laughed as he slapped Fugaku on the back. "It's sweet. Young love and all."

"Hn!" Fugaku's glare went up another level. "Keep him away!"

"No," Minato said with a shrug. "I'm not gonna stop them from being together. Sasuke's welcome at my house anytime."

"Give it up, Fugaku."

This came from the dark haired man sitting on Fugaku's other side. Hiashi Hyuuga shook his head as he downed the remainder of his drink.

"I just don't get it," Fugaku grimaced at his drink as his cousin ordered another one. "When did this happen?"

Hiashi snorted softly. "So you haven't noticed Itachi at that Hoshigaki kid yet?"

"_What?_"

"Face it, Fu," Minato shrugged. "Small community. Not many girls. The guys take what they can."

"Why are they all gay though?" Fugaku groaned. "_Both _my sons? Really?"

"My nephew too," Hiashi said glumly. "Him and the youngest Sabaku son."

"Well, Kushina's gonna be thrilled," Minato said with a shrug. "I think she was actually disappointed when Kyuubi brought that girl home."

"Bastard," Fugaku grunted. "Damn you and your straight son."

"Oh, shut up," Minato slapped Fugaku on the back. "Could be worse! He could be asexual!"

Fugaku's forehead fell to the table with a _thunk _as Hiashi shook his head.

Fugaku hated his best friend.

--

Sasuke had no idea why, but after one night when his father came home completely off his face and barely able to walk, he had been more relaxed around Sasuke. He even allowed Naruto to come over for dinner once, where he thoroughly intimidated and threatened him.

That dinner was the first time Sasuke had seen Naruto in almost a week.

After his father had slouched off to the study, dragging Itachi along with him, Mikoto had winked at the two and told them they had, at most, ten minutes. Sasuke had grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him into the hall where he proceeded to make the most of those ten minutes.

After Fugaku had returned, Naruto had been 'escorted' home. Sasuke had hated that he only got to spend that amount of time with him, but it was better than nothing.

--

"Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed as his father beckoned him over. He passed a smug-looking Itachi and stopped in front of his father's desk.

"Yes, father?"

Fugaku frowned deeply into his hands, pressed together. "I have thought over your situation long and hard, and decided. You may spend time with Namikaze again."

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat. "You mean it?" he demanded. "I can see him?"

"Yes," Fugaku nodded. "But he will respect you, damn it. Or we'll be having words. And by 'we' I mean my shotgun and him."

"Thank you, father," Sasuke said quietly. He shot his smirking brother a glare and turned to leave.

"Now, Itachi," Sasuke gained his own smirk at his father's hard tone as he left the study. "We need to talk about that Hoshigaki boy. When will he be making an honest man out of you?"

--

Sasuke had never run so fast in his life. He gained multiple cuts as he dashed through trees until he reached the old barn. He threw open one of the side-doors and hurried inside.

Naruto wasn't there.

Scowling, Sasuke climbed up to the hayloft and crawled to the windows that opened at the front of the barn. The barn was on the edge of the Uchiha's property, right next to the Namikaze's. Sasuke grabbed the old bell they had found in the barn, and shook it. The loud clanging it emitted couldn't be heard from the Uchiha home, but it _could _be heard from the Namikaze.

It took Naruto five minutes to get there. In Sasuke's mind, that was five minutes too long.

Sasuke scrambled back onto the hay as Naruto climbed the ladder. As soon as it was safe, Sasuke threw himself at Naruto, tackling him down to the hay. Their lips met, and Sasuke poured all of his frustration, anger and sorrow into that kiss. He bit and nipped at Naruto's lips until the other youth rolled them over, pinning Sasuke's smaller frame beneath his well-muscled body.

"Sasuke," he whispered as he pulled back for a moment. "I missed you so _fucking_ much."

Sasuke denied that it was a sob that rose up in throat as he pulled Naruto back down to him. He wasn't a girl. He didn't cry over absence. He had Naruto now. He would make up for the absence.

"Fuck, baby," Naruto panted against his lips as he slid his hands up under Sasuke's shirt. "Can't wait. Need you."

The shirt came flying off, and Naruto's hands roamed his bare chest for a moment, stroking the skin softly and tweaking the nipples occasionally. Sasuke arched into him, and Naruto grinned.

Sasuke sat up suddenly, pushing Naruto back. Naruto raised an eyebrow and Sasuke answered with a glare. He began to unbutton his pants and Naruto rolled his eyes, understanding Sasuke's unspoken message – get naked. Now.

Sasuke shoved his pants down, along with his boxers while Naruto tugged off his tight tank top. His pants soon followed, and Sasuke pounced.

The hay poked at them from odd angles as they rolled around in it. Sasuke pinned Naruto down and kissed him viciously, until Naruto reached down and grabbed his ass with two hands.

"Dobe!" Sasuke hissed. Naruto grinned and gave Sasuke's ass a squeeze. "Stop it!"

"Mmm..." Naruto pressed a sloppy kiss to Sasuke's neck. "How do you want it, love?"

"Hard," Sasuke whispered. "I want you to give it to me hard from behind."

Naruto groaned and rolled them over, pushing Sasuke down. He caught his lover's lips and ravished his mouth eagerly, his tongue tasting all of Sasuke that it could.

Sasuke shuffled under him, twisting to his side. Naruto lifted himself up, allowing Sasuke to roll onto his stomach.

"Oh, baby," Naruto whispered as he ran large, rough hands down Sasuke's smooth back. "Oh, fuck me, I missed you."

"Nnnn..." Sasuke writhed beneath Naruto's hands. "Show me."

Naruto began at Sasuke's ear, kissing beneath it. The younger boy dropped his dark head forward onto the scratchy hay as he felt Naruto's lips trail down neck, shoulders and back. Naruto's rough hands continued to roam his body, sending shivers through Sasuke.

Sasuke could feel Naruto grin against his lower back, right before the blond ran his tongue straight down between Sasuke's ass. A soft gasp escaped Sasuke as he gripped the hay. He knew what was coming.

Sure enough, a tongue began to prod at Sasuke's entrance with small teasing licks. Sasuke gasped and moaned against the hay, the sounds soft and gentle. He could barely suck in enough breath to breathe, let alone screech. But when Naruto's tongue slid inside of him, Sasuke almost did.

Sasuke pressed his forehead to the hay, unable to stop the tremors running through his body. He began to let out soft little gasping breaths as Naruto sucked and licked at his hole greedily, moaning loudly as he did so.

"Naruto..." Sasuke gasped. "I want- I want- You!"

With one last obscene lick, Naruto withdrew, patting Sasuke's ass lightly. Sasuke slumped completely down, panting heavily. He heard Naruto chuckle, and then movement that could only be Naruto getting lube. They had several tubes all over the barn.

A hand ran over his ass as three fingers pressed to his entrance. Sasuke bit his lip in anticipation as Naruto slid the first in. Sasuke pressed back on it, wriggling his hips in encouragement. Naruto chuckled and slid a second it, kissing Sasuke's shoulder blades as he began to stretch his fingers apart.

Sasuke pushed himself shakily up onto his hands, and Naruto's free arm slid around his waist, tugging him up completely. Sasuke flopped back so that his head rested on Naruto's shoulder as Naruto continued to thrust his fingers in and out. Resting awkwardly on his knees, Sasuke sighed in relief when Naruto slid the third finger in, moving faster and sloppier in his hurry to just get Sasuke ready.

Sasuke gasped in relief when Naruto's fingers slid out of him. Naruto shuffled behind him until he had Sasuke's legs spread, the backs of the other boys thighs resting on the front of his. Naruto was up on his knees too, Sasuke's body completely pressed against his own. Naruto pressed a soft kiss beneath Sasuke's ear as he guided his swollen cock forward.

Sasuke couldn't stop the deep throated cry that escaped as Naruto pressed forward into him. Naruto slid both hands up Sasuke's torso and thrust forward, rocking them both forward violently. Sasuke reached back and grabbed a handful of Naruto's bright, coarse hair and tugged. Naruto chuckled and slid his hands down to Sasuke's hips. He pulled Sasuke back as he thrust forward, drawing out more deliciously ragged moans from the brunet.

"Naruto..." Sasuke moaned as he rocked back. "Oh, hell..."

"Mm," Naruto began to move faster, and harder. Sasuke bounced back onto Naruto, gasping as sweat poured down his body. Naruto's thick length inside of him was something he had missed almost as much as Naruto himself. He loved to feel his rough-and-tumble lover pulsing inside of him, filling him and making him lose all control. Naruto hit his prostate, and a spark of ecstasy raced through Sasuke. At his moan, Naruto began to brush that spot every time.

Sasuke fell forward and managed to catch himself at the last minute. His arms trembled and Naruto grabbed his waist again, holding him still and thrusting inside of him. Sasuke loved this feeling, when Naruto had him at the older youth's mercy and it felt like Naruto was just using his body for his own carnal pleasure.

"Sasuke..." Naruto's voice was deep and rough. "Oh, fuck, baby, so tight! Such a slutty whore, you love this, don't you?"

"Fuck yes," Sasuke groaned. "Use me, Naruto. Pin me down and fuck me til your satisfied."

"Oh no, love," Naruto's voice dropped an octave. "I would never leave you behind. There is nothing greater than having you coming so much you can't come anymore. I love thrusting into you when you can't even move."

"Naaa..." Sasuke bucked eagerly. "Yes!"

Naruto sped up, reaching around to grab Sasuke's cock. Sasuke hissed, thrusting into Naruto's closed fist. Naruto groaned into Sasuke's ear, running a tongue over the shell. Sasuke felt like he was on fire, his skin rippling as he closed his eyes to shut out that sensation, as it was too much. He just needed to feel Naruto inside of him, feel him thrusting in and out, hear him whisper those dirty words into his ear before sucking on it.

"God," Sasuke managed to push himself back up, and Naruto yanked him back against his chest. "I love you..."

Naruto's ragged moan was what finally tipped Sasuke over the edge. Grabbing a handful of Naruto's hair he yelled out, his body convulsing as his orgasm raced through him, from the tips of his fingers to the heels of his feet. He was dimly aware of Naruto screaming in his ear – something Sasuke would yell at him for later – and a few half hearted thrusts behind him, before they were both toppling forward. Naruto was crushing Sasuke, but neither cared. Both revelled in the intimacy and closeness.

"Mmm..." Naruto nuzzled behind Sasuke's ear playfully. "Missed you."

"Hn," Sasuke turned his head until he could press a soft kiss to Naruto's lips. "You too."

Naruto deepened the kiss, almost desperately, before pulling back, their lips still hovering close together. "Don't leave me again, baby."

Sasuke bit Naruto's lip before licking it. "Never willingly." Sasuke shuffled, smirking as Naruto's eyes glazed over. "You're still hard."

"You're still hot."

"Hn. We're nowhere near done, right?"

Naruto pulled back before his hips snapped forward. Sasuke gasped, eyes widening as Naruto struck his prostate dead on.

"Fuck no, baby. You won't be able to _move _when I'm done."

Sasuke caught Naruto's bottom lip between his teeth and he gave it a gentle tug before he smiled and released it. He didn't need his father. He didn't need his brother.

"You're all I need, Naruto."


End file.
